gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Algonquin
Was sind das eigentlich für, teils mit Sand o.ä. gefüllte, Container mitten im Meer? Homie 20:19, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::ich glaube du meinst die güter der binnenschiffe ?Gta psp player Diskussion 18:42, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, kann sein. ^^ Die Dinger sind an der Ostküste Algonquins verteilt. Man muss in TBOGT mit Mori Kibbutz ein Auto auf den Container landen. Daher kam ich auf das. Aber wieso sind die eig dort? Ich meine, klar, ist wahrscheinlich einfach so, aber sie haben in IV überhaupt keinen Nutzen. Nur in TBOGT halt - wie oben gesagt. Homie 18:51, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ♥♥♥ Ich liebe Algonquin!!! Musste mal gesagt werden ;) Ziani15 00:08, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :xD Homie 08:20, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nur Algonquin? ^^ Ich liebe ganz GTA 4! Ich bin, nachdem ich die Story das erste Mal durchhatte, einfach losgefahren und stundenlang durch ganz Liberty City :D LanceVanceDance 09:38, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, so die Star Junction, The Exchange und Little Italy sind schon ganz geil, GTA IV ist insgesamt extrem geil. Das mit dem Rumfahren mach ich auch bald xD Danke! ;) Hoffentlich spielt das nächste GTA dann in London, ist ja an sich auch 'ne ziemlich geniale Stadt. Ziani15 20:41, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Diashow Also wieso ist auf Bild 7 der Diashow das WTC? :D mod :D MrWestcoast 11:58, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Vielleicht aus der Beta oder aus einem andeen Spiel oder ein echtes Bild? DuaneHanson 12:18, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Ne ist ein Mod ich wollte nurmal drauf aufmerksam machen MrWestcoast 13:18, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Name Algonquin Warum soll der auf einem Indianerstamm basieren? Logischer ist dass auf dem Algonquin Hotel oder dem Algonquin Park basiert. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 23:25, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ach wirklich, Sherlock? Jetzt denk doch mal darüber nach, wonach das Algonquin Hotel und der Algonquin Park benannt sind. (subtiler Hinweis) Christophbiatch 12:06, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Du Schlauberger dass is mir auch klar -.- Aber Rockstar benennt es meiner Meinung nach nicht direkt nach einem Indianerstamm. Aber mir solls egal sein. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 20:21, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Möglich, etwas wahrscheinlicher ist, dass es nach der (wesentlich größeren) Algonkin-Sprachfamilie benannt wurde. Die umfasste fast alle Indianersprachen, die an der Ostküste und den großen Seen gesprochen wurden - und das waren eine ganze Menge. Die Benennung direkt nach einem Hotel oder einem Park halte ich für unwahrscheinlich, insbesondere, da die Algonkin und ihre Sprachen in Amerika wesentlich bekannter sind als hierzulande und der Name eines Algonkin Hotel unmittelbar mit den Indianern asoziiert wird, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Der gleichen Logik zufolge, die du anwendest, wäre Dukes nicht nach dem englischen Wort für Herzog benannt sondern z.B. nach dem Film The Dukes. :::Noch wahrscheinlicher wird die Benennung nach den Indianern, wenn du bedenkst, dass der Name Manhattans, auf dem Algonkin ja bekanntlich basiert, ja auch aus einer Indianersprache (und zwar höchstwahrscheinlich aus einer Algonkinsprache) kommt (in der er Manna-hatta lautet). Christophbiatch 23:31, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Worldtrade-Center GTA IV spielt doch 2008, warum sollte man da die Türme einbauen? Was man höchstens einbauen könnte wäre der Ground Zero. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 13:53, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Steht das so im Artikel? Sollte umgeändert werden in die Ground Zero Variante! Sonny 14:35, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC)